Roar Of The Eternal Dragon
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: We last left off, Naruto was killed by a Majin controlled Sasuke. Hinata went ballistic and nearly killed her friends in her rage and loss of control. Now we find that the biggest threat in all of DBZdom comes in the form of a woman who felt she was scorned by Namikaze Minato many years ago. Who shall be left standing. That and more in the long awaited sequel to Rock The Dragon!
1. NARUTO VS THE KING

AN: Thanks to all of you who checked out my Rock The Dragon Story, along with my Bloody Dance, and Shinobi Senshi stories. It means a lot. Well. I am quite livid at the amount of reviews my Bloody Dance story received, having been my first fic, but I decided not to hold that against anyone, and start on this long awaited sequel. Go READ AND REVIEW BLOODY DANCE. You know you want to. Haha.

* * *

I have focused on improving my writing style a lot of late, and hope that you all benefit from the new techniques I've been learning. So without further ado.

The DISCLAIMER! Yeah! Woohoo! I don't own Anything Dragon Ball, or Naruto related. Heck, OC's are barely mine.

THIS IS NOT THE FIRST STORY. IT'S THE SECOND IN A LINE OF POSSIBLY THREE. THE FIRST WAS 'ROCK THE DRAGON.'

Faves, follows, and especially REVIEWS are appreciated. They inspire the creative muses in the writers of fanfiction dot net ! WooHoo!

Now:

* * *

Roar Of The Eternal Dragon!

Chapter One. A New Journey

* * *

Gates of Ichiraku, as Naruto renamed Yenma's palace gates.

Naruto found himself at the gateway in front of King Yenma, and found the mighty king to be unreasonable as he continued his two week argument, "Your vacation started two weeks ago. Just leave me alone to train, and I will just sit here, and guard this place for you. Or let me go train with this King Kai guy."

King Yenma's face was purple from rage as Naruto refused to separate from his nine tailed guest. And as his nine tailed guest refused to leave him, they were disrupting the very fabric of space and time. Massive earthquakes and hurricanes hit King Yenma's palace, and a very agitated spirit arrived shortly after Naruto, and kept King Yenma from going on his annual ten year vacation.

"I am not letting a Bijuu run wild in the afterlife. Are you crazy. You must be. The white eyed girl who showed up after you is intent on talking to you too. It's taking over half of my army just to keep her busy."

That last part got Naruto's attention. He figured out that Sasuke had been turned evil somehow, as Kurama tried to mentally warn Naruto to move, but it was too late. That didn't bother him. He figured he would likely be freed by one of the others. But to hear that Hinata had died...It broke his heart. But King Yenma hadn't expected the royal pain in the ass that was headed his way.

Naruto's spirit enraged, along with the semi-separated spirit of Kurama fully re-merged, seal and all. Naruto powered up to Bijuu mode, sensed Hinata and vanished in a super spirit powered shunshin/body flicker. As he arrived, he knocked back nearly five hundred soldiers, and took care not to cause them any real damage.

Hinata looked up, the broken M on her forehead still prominent, but gold rather than black. Even in death, she couldn't completely escape her curse. But something Miraculous happened.

"Na...Naruto kun?"Hinata tried to focus. She felt her eyes betrayed her.

Her momentary lapse allowed a legion of King Yenma's forces to flank Hinata. Naruto sped ahead and in a curving motion created a crescent moon shaped space between Hinata and the aggressors.

King Yenma walked outside and saw this, rolled up his sleeves and said, "Okay. I've had enough of this madness!"

Naruto who'd moved to his girlfriend's side took a step forward and said, "I mean you no disrespect Yenma – sama, but if you or anyone else tries to harm the woman I love...I will destroy this way station, everyone here, and then some. No one fucks with my boo."

Despite all of Hinata's training and fierceness having been unlocked within, Naruto's words tugged at her heartstrings and she jumped into Naruto's arms and kissed all over his face.

While Naruto enjoyed the affection, he slowly, gently pushed her away and again set his focus on the angered king who was already releasing enough killing intent to make most others pee in their pants.

Yenma said nothing else. He rushed forward at speeds which amazing Naruto due to his size. Yenma Knocked Naruto back and out of Bijuu mode, ignoring Hinata momentary.

Yenma then said, "I have trained long and hard since Vegeta first came to Earth. I have used my sick days, and my last two – three week vacations training with King Kai, and others to protect my kingdom. There must be order, and there WILL BE!

Naruto who's bond with Kurama was still strong healed almost instantaneously as he said, "I understand that. But my precious people are the one thing I am selfish about. Since you insist on doing this, know that WHEN I win, this palace, and all that reside within it will be mine. No exceptions. And you don't have a choice in the matter."

Naruto knew he had to make his adversary angry, and he succeeded. King Yenma roared and once again zoomed toward Naruto.

Naruto's eyes Narrowed as he held out his right hand and yelled, "Let's go Kurama!"

Naruto's body took on the golden glow of his tag team partner, raced, scooped Hinata up and placed her on top of the King's castle. An illusion of safety and Hinata knew it, but still appreciated the gesture. As Naruto landed his body spun with massive centrifugal force as his hand extended from his body, formed a fist, and knocked the king back several steps.

Naruto then changed his fighting stance to that of his good friend Rock Lee as he said, "You wanted to hurt my girl. Quite possibly the last mistake you will ever make. Come Get Some!"

* * *

MEANWHILE aboard the USS TRUNKS.

* * *

"We're only a month out from New Namek. We should continue to train," their lazy hitchhiker advised much to the surprise and annoyance of his peers.

"You fell asleep in the upstairs bunk, and now your giving out orders?" Piccolo complained, not liking the idea of taking orders from his former student.

"There is a map in the computer which will help us in addition to he dragon radar. We go in fast and hard. That way if there are enemy combatants, we can end the bullshit before it even starts. I'm not trying to dictate anything. I am just trying to be logical since I am on this forsaken ship. I just used it for a quick nap. Next time I get the flu, I think I'll do it somewhere without the ability to lift me off of a planet. This is just troublesome."

* * *

Elsewhere, Else when.

A man with a ghoulishly gray skin tone sat atop a tower in his black robe as he smoked his former sensei's pipe as he cackled, "Kami, it's good to be King!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the new story. Review, Then Fave and Follow if you'd like the story. Remember. Reviews mean love. Bwhahahaha. Take it easy.

Sage Mode Sasuke is Over And Out!


	2. NARUTO VS THE KING PART 2

Clouffie1986 chapter 1 . Nov 23

Awesome chapter. Love the idea of Naruto going up against Yemma lol.

* * *

MYK-ON chapter 1 . Nov 22

Another one huh? Well, this is great. : )  
good chapter

THANKS. AIMING TO PLEASE. :)

* * *

Futuretrunks735 chapter 1 . Nov 22

Very good and to make the ending a bit funny you should of. A man with ghoulishly gray skin tone sat atop a tower in his black rode as me smoked from his former sensei's pipe as he cackled and looked towards the readers, "It's good to be the king" (It's a funny line from History of the World: Part I (1981) made by Mel Brooks) :)

THANKS. BUT I MIGHT HAVE TO SAVE THAT FOR ANOTHER STORY DOWN THE LINE. LOL. I MIGHT HAVE TO CHECK THAT MOVIE OUT ONE DAY THOUGHT. MUCH APPRECIATED.

* * *

gamelover41592 chapter 1 . Nov 22

this is off to a good start

THANK YOU. I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.

* * *

Karlos1234ify chapter 1 . Nov 22

Hell yeah! The sequel is awesome.

GREAT TO HEAR. CHECK OUT MY SHINOBI SENSHI SAILOR MOON TOO. IT'S AWESOME! NOT AS ACTION PACKED (YET), BUT SOON.

* * *

NARUTO VS. YENMA!

* * *

Naruto matched his opponent move for move, but was surprised that the angrier the large man got, the faster and more focused he became. Much like his sensei Goku.

The great beast king continued to punch and kick until he finally landed a kick on the Bijuu mode Naruto's head. Sweat permeated his red face. His muscles bulged and ripped his white dress shirt.

Naruto took a second to shake off the hit. He stood back up and cracked his knuckles as he said, "If that's all you've got... you'd better give up now. And before you go off on some tirade about being the superior fighter, there's something you should know," Naruto warned, forgoing the honorific he'd previously been using.

"What's that little man?" King Yenma taunted.

"I've only been using Kurama's Bijuu mode as a bijuu barrier shield only. I have not used his special Ki, nor my more powerful attacks because I don't want to hurt you. Last chance. Surrender, or suffer the consequences."

The king of the gateway between all that is good and all that is evil, instead of giving an answer ended up on all fours, and glowed brightly. He had transformed himself into a giant black bull red bulging red eyes.

Naruto couldn't be happier, in his demented mental state. He grabbed one of the blood soaked flags signifying the darkened path as he remembered a show in one of the more western elemental countries from back home had something similar to what he was about to attempt.

"Be careful Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, but Naruto felt it in his heart which strengthened his resolve further.

The bull Yenma lost all sense of control as Naruto began taunting, "Toro, toro little dogie!" as he waved around the flag.

Bull Yenma gained speed. The ground flew up around him as Naruto tried to keep away from him. Naruto eventually took to the sky as a raging bull would not be able to follow. He was wrong. The bull ran upon the very air. It raced breaking the sound barrier multiple times which shattered windows, and eventually started destroying parts of the castle.

Naruto called up to Hinata and said, "You ever tell anyone, especially Lee, or if we get home, Gai about this, I will never forgive you!"

Naruto vanished in a flicker.

The bull stopped having lost sight of his target.

Naruto appeared off to the side of the bull, and raced full speed through the darkening night skies. As Naruto was less than fifteen feet away and close enough that the bull could not avoid the next attack. Naruto screamed out with a vicious flying side kick, 'DYNAMIC ENTRY!' his impact was made on the bull's side. The bull was knocked back, but still conscious.

Yenma reverted to his more humanoid looking form and didn't miss a step. He continued his attack step by brutal step against Naruto who had relinquished the flag and pulled out two kunai slashing the monstrous opponent whenever and wherever he could, but it appeared his hide was too thick. The kunai barely left a scratch. Yenma, out of nowhere stopped and turned toward Hinata. This immediately caught Naruto's attention.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he sternly warned, "Go after her and I won't bother trying to save your little way station castle. I will send all of you straight down under... and I ain't talking kangeroo country."

'Kurama?' Naruto tried mentally. 'I need your help. I know I can beat this guy, but I can't fight all out without Hinata getting caught up in this. I am already fighting against death herself. My fucking head was cut off for Konoha's sake! I need a way to end this quickly.'

**THE TECHNIQUE THAT OVERGROWN FROG, DON'T CORRECT ME, AND KAKASHI WERE HELPING YOU WITH. USE THE LITTLE BIT OF LIGHT LEFT OUT HERE FOR A SOLAR FLARE, THEN I WANT BBQ BULL FOR DINNER! Bwhahahahaha!**

Naruto released a quick 'hn,' of amusement at his friend's antics. He didn't want anyone to die, but he would not allow anyone to harm the girl he wanted to marry one day.

Naruto put his Kunai away and said, "You have till the count of three to surrender, or I will have no choice but to kill you and become king over the living and dead of Earth. Let Hinata and I go on our way. And I take it that M on her forhead is preventing you from taking her body and leaving her as a spirit? No answer. That's fine. I didn't really expect one. I hope you are prepared and have made preparations for whatever deity 'you' believe in .Because I am about to fuck up your whole world." Naruto said as a touch of sadness touched his voice.

Naruto moved his hands up faster than the eye could follow. He placed both hands in front of his face and called out, "Solar Flare!"

Hinata knew upon the word Solar to cover her eyes and shield them the best she could. Yenma screamed out in pain as he swore, "Fuck! What have you done to me? I'm blind!"

Naruto took in a deep breath as he steeled himself for what he must do. He placed four fingers together and two kage bushin appeared. They too shared his look of pain. He placed his right hand out and the two clones began shaping wind chakra. As a small spinning star like energy grew and grew Naruto sped forward as the spinning star grew larger in his hand until it was nearly as tall as he himself was. He then curved around to the other side of the large man.

"Please stop Naruto – kun. I don't want his death done in my name. Please Naruto -kun. Stop!" Hinata pleaded.

But it was too late. He'd already lunged forward with every ounce of speed he had in hopes of making this dark deed as painless as possible. He could not build up enough friction to stop the attack.

As the large energy shuriken oscillated faster and faster, the king of death looked upon it and saw his own end. In the final seconds as the world seemed to come to an end for him, a creature slightly taller than Naruto appeared as if by magic. His purple skin radiated with a shimmering white glow as he held out his purple hand and caught Naruto's attack and absorbed the energy through his mouth.

The newcomer said, "I was taking a nap Yenma... there had be a reason my sensei woke me up from my nap early."

* * *

Those of you who figured out who just entered the scene get a cookie.

Also, those who read my Shinobi Senshi Sailor Moon and review, I would greatly appreciate it. PS. It's more Naruto styled than the traditional Sailor Moon stuff. And I honestly think it's my best work on any of my Naruto stories thus far. New chapter of that has just been posted too. :)


	3. SHE WHO'S NAME MAKES THE kAMI TREMBLE!

Shikamaru hated the three months it took to get to New Namek. It was well hidden and even cloaked by most sensing standards, whether technological, or spiritual. He found himself training harder than he thought possible, and Piccolo would not let him slack off after that stunt he and Konohamaru pulled back in the time chamber. Gohan trained hard with his father and helped to train the others further. Sakura even managed to master all of the medical scrolls she was given and even started coming up with her own healing and debilitating techniques based on them. Gohan found that he had a gift for healing as well.

Kakashi trained mostly with Goku and Piccolo in hopes of picking up a few ways to help train his potential future students since he slacked in his job performance with Sakura, Naruto and even to an extent Sasuke.

The added weight of the gravity machine made life miserable for the crew save Vegeta and Goku as they had already used extreme gravity training as part of their regiments before and after the defeat of Frieza respectively. Rock Lee pushed himself harder than he'd ever done before and managed to discover his Chakra, then Ki elements. Fire, and wind much to the green jean wearing, bowl cut warrior's surprise. He managed to gain a few jutsu from Kakashi at his request, and managed to increase the heat on the grand fireball technique a great deal as it was ki powered.

Sakura began increasing her taijutsu more as well. She decided to become the fiercest medic nin Konoha's ever produced, and it was paying off. The combination of Rock Lee, and Gohan's different fighting styles in addition to her speed training and the use of Kage Bunshin, she had become quite fierce. She had even learned how to channel ki burst into punches in kicks from an old scroll that appeared to be from a konoha Kunoichi who was related to the Shodai. Although the individual name was scratched out. It meant that Sakura's punches and kicks were now as fierce as a very powerful beam of energy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the way station, Earth...

* * *

Naruto leaped back and realized his hand was broken at the impact of being intercepted by this purple cat looking creature. His hand started to heal with the help of his now re-merged tenant. He glanced at Hinata who took in a deep breath, happy the king had not been killed in her name, however now worried over this new arrival, and his blue associate who stood to his left.

The purple one looked to the blue and stated, "Whis... I actually felt that. Why is an Earthling strong enough for me to feel this, despite it being little more than a light tickle," which added insult to injury where Naruto was concerned. But he didn't move. If someone was strong enough to stop him so easily, it would not do well to piss him off. Especially with Hinata so near.

Whis tapped King Yenma's shoulder. An act which shook him from his stupor and he simply knelt. "Beerus-sama, Whis-dono. Welcome to Earth's underworld way station," he offered carefully, as even he knew that his previous predicament of being seconds away from death at Naruto's hands were nothing compared to what Beerus could do to him in the afterlife. "How may I be of service?" he asked humbly.

This left Naruto slack jawed, but even he knew enough to bow at the very least. Hinata descended slowly and offered a deep bow then said, "Good afternoon. With King Yenma showing such regard for you, I would assume you are of great importance. So I greet you. I am Hyuuga Hinata, and the young man in the golden aura is my boyfriend Naruto. It is an honor to meet one so exalted."

Hinata turned to Naruto and said, "Please turn off Kurama's Aura. It's being rude to our newly arrived visitors."

Naruto's mouth once again dropped open as he then did as he was told. Then he said to the purple colored catlike creature, "I do apologize. I wasn't aware you were expected. Otherwise we would have held off our... spirited spar for another day," Naruto tried. Smooth, and almost perfect in execution Hinata thought in appreciation.

Whis was the first to speak, "Ah yes. I felt a spec of power from this area of space a few weeks ago. It was some green armored fellow I believe. Has he been defeated by chance?"

"Yes sir. Naruto defeated him before..." she hesitated slightly before being encouraged with a nod from Naruto, "Before being betrayed by a comrade who was placed under an evil woman's control."

Beerus looked around, rolled his eyes and said, "I was looking forward to seeing the end of this Cell fight. I was woken up a few years early and I missed the main event. I suppose I will just have to destroy this planet as recompense."

At this Naruto immediately straightened his back, as did Hinata, and Yenma. They had been enemies less than five minutes passed, but now they glanced at each other with understanding. But before one of them made a move, Whis, who was paying attention rolled his eyes as he really wasn't in the mood for exercise, nor the noise blowing up a planet would bring and just wanted to try some Earth delicacies opted to ask, "Before considering blowing up the planet, let's try some of their cuisines. I have heard wonders about their filet Mignon."

A small grumble could be heard from Beerus's direction as he looked down at his thin, yet muscled stomach. He narrowed his eyes as the group all looked at him in anticipation. Beerus sighed and nodded. Whis snapped his fingers in anticipation of what Beerus was about to do. Hinata's broken M faded away and was replaced with Whis's initial which was nearly her skin color. Naruto received the same in addition to Yenma who nearly passed out from 'geeking out,' as he already knew who Whis was and was a big fan of his."

"That will protect you from being taken over by those that put the M on Hinata's forehead," Whis offered in his aloof way. Naruto noted Kurama didn't try to fight it, so he just went along with it.

"There," he said, then he then looked in the direction of the planet of the Surpreme Kai's planet. Once he caught sight of him, he called out in his almost childish demeanor, "Shin. Oh Shin?"

The youthful looking supreme kai looked down from his planet, completely surprised that someone would 'dare' intrude on his time of peaceful contemplation. Shin stood upon seeing the blue man's face. Before his manservant Kabito attempted to chastise Whis. The Surpreme Kai now known as Shin quicker than the eye could see gripped his apprentice's lips closed and bowed them both. "I am honored you remember me Whis-sama. You wouldn't have happened to bring our esteemed destruction-Kami with you this trip did you?" He asked as politely as his trembling legs would allow.

Beerus came into view with a smirk. Shin nearly wet his pants, but held himself together as he had a reputation as the highest kai to uphold.

Shin then asked, "What can we do for you oh honored guests to this galaxy?"

"Beerus-sama paid thirty nine tartarans to watch the Cell games, but slept through most of it. So he was hoping to catch some of the highlight reels. Or at least find a good place to eat."

Shin's palms already a fountain of sweat answered, "Most of the devices set to record the fight were destroyed during the fight. But I do hear Earth has some of the best delicacies in twelve universes."

Beerus who was ready to destroy the Earth for a wasted trip smirked a little at the thought of rubbing it in his brother's face concerning who's universe had the best food. "Maybe I will stop by this Earth place for a while after all instead of destroying it from Space. But I will still destroy the planet if the food is too greasy. I have to stay in fighting shape. Understood, " He asked the two shinobi who looked at each other and had a conversation with just that glance that said, 'We stall him until we can figure out a better plan.' With that, then bowed in acceptance to Beerus's words.

Whis finished his business with the Supreme Kai and rejoined the others. He looked at Hinata and Naruto and asked, "So, I got rid of the M on your forehead and placed a seal of protection on you both, Hinata wasn't it?"

"Y..yes sir. And I thank you for that kindness," she offered carefully, as did Naruto.

"Well, in exchange, I have a question for you."

Seeing as though Whis wanted repayment set Naruto and Hinata on edge, but they stayed as calm as possible, and visibly relaxed a little when he stated it was only a question.

The teens nodded. Whis cleared his throat and asked, "Was it Bibidy, or Bobidy who placed that atrocity on you?

"Maleficent," Hinata answered with an edge she didn't mean to display.

Whis, who's face is usually calm, kind, and collected spun around and sped to her in the split second of a blink and with his eyes narrowed, "Are you sure that was her name?"

Naruto, being unable to stop himself placed himself in between Whis and Hinata. Whis tapped Naruto's stomach so fast the most skilled warrior would miss it, the move was not seen. Naruto fell unconscious as Whis asked again with a bit of steel in his tone, "Are You Sure?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and then nodded, fear in her eyes.

Beerus, who had a bored look moments ago was now on full alert. He'd never seen his servant so agitated in their thousands of years of friendship. Before he spoke, Whis turned to him, and said, "We have to help them, else the multiverse as we know it shall be torn from existence. We must call forth the Council of the Illuminati!"

Beerus who was about to retort froze at the last four words. He slowly turned toward Whis as asked, "Are you certain? How can we be sure this is such a concern to bring before them?"

"Because, you and your siblings were trained to defeat Maleficent and hers. But they are older, wiser, faster and stronger. You will need help. And in this instance I outrank you. I don't like doing this, but I was assigned to you for a reason... this is it. Being your bodyguard and sensei are secondary."

Beerus who was never really caught off guard prepared to argue until he took note of the look Whis gave that said pain would follow should he refuse.

Beerus sighed and then asked, "Can I at least get some grub. I think I heard somewhere that Earth is a planet with some great desert called Pudding."

Back in his normal facade, Whis smiled and said, "Yeah, of course, but we need to get these two back to the world of the living first.

"Um...," Hinata said, getting their attention. "We're already working on getting that taken care of. Something called the Dragon Balls."

Whis nodded and said, "Namekian wishing balls I think. One less thing we have to worry about.

* * *

Back on Earth-

* * *

Sasuke sat looking out at the sea as he thought, _Fuck getting back at Itachi. No fucking body controls me and lives. Maleficent... i'm coming for you..."_

* * *

_To be continued. _

_AN: I STOPPED WRITING ON THIS BECAUSE IT GOT LITTLE TO NO REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS. I ASSUME IT'S BECAUSE NO ONE WANTED TO READ THE SEQUEL TO ROCK THE DRAGON WHICH GOT A LOT MORE LOVE. I DON'T KNOW. BUT I GOT INSPIRED TO DO THIS CHAPTER. FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. IF NOT, THAT JUST TELLS ME THIS STORY ISN'T THAT LIKED AND I WILL FOCUS ON MY OTHER STUFF I GUESS AND OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUE THIS ONE. ANYWAY, TAKE IT EASY. _

_SAGEMODESASUKE OUT. _


End file.
